Contrastes
by NyVan
Summary: Conceptos que contrastan aplicados en la vida de los digielegidos. Relatos cortos para la actividad "Las dos caras de la moneda" del foro: proyecto 1-8
1. Incompleto

Se supone que la propuesta que tome es la de **Asondomar**: Soledad positiva/Soledad negativa; pero siento que solo quedo como negativa.

**Summary**: Yamato es exitoso en su vida, nada parece hacerle falta y aun así está solo.

**1\. Incompleto**

Y estoy aquí una vez más, en este escenario frente a miles de personas; las luces me ciegan y no puedo verles pero sé que están ahí, les escucho gritar mi nombre.

Al principio fue por gusto, por mero placer o quizá por hobby; luego, se volvió costumbre, algo implícito y sin darme cuenta el estar rodeado de personas se volvió una necesidad primordial; porque la soledad me destruía, me lapidaba.

Volteo hacia atrás y distingo a mis amigos, ellos se ven alegres, Tai me mira y levanta su pulgar sonriendo. Ellos me recuerdan como un lobo solitario; el chico introvertido, al que le gusta estar aislado; el que toca su armónica durante las noches, cuando nadie le molesta y se regocija en su soledad. Qué imagen más absurda, ¡Que mentira más enorme! Nunca quise estar solo, de alguna manera esa melodía me hacía sentir acompañado, seguro, la música se convirtió en un refugio para mí, para escapar de esa soledad, creí que era la respuesta…

Cuando eres joven el vacío no te causa tanta impresión ¿no? Porque nada conoces, y nada tienes, pero al crecer sí que toma importancia... Y busque la popularidad, la aprobación y la fama, y me rodee de personas y se sintió bien por un tiempo... Pero de nada aprovecho, y nuevamente estaba solo, rodeado de personas, pero completamente solo, incompleto, esa es la palabra. Tengo amigos, tengo amor, una familia hermosa y mucho dinero, hago lo que me gusta y aun así estoy tan solo… ¿Dónde te encuentro?


	2. Feliz No-cumpleaños

¡Hola! Ahora les dejo una tontería que se me ocurrió de madrugada, es de la propuesta de _Scripturiens_: Sorpresa/Anticipación.

**Summary**: A Koushiro no le gustan las fiestas, el solo quiere un nuevo ordenador.

2\. Feliz No-cumpleaños

—...Y ya que haz factorizado se puede eliminar esta parte de arriba con esta otra de abajo es muy fácil...

— ¿fácil dices? no tiene nada de fácil

—Vamos Tai debes estudiar un poco más, estos problemas los aprendí el semestre pasado y tú eres un año más grande que yo.

—lo siento, algunos no nacimos con tanta "agilidad mental"

— ¿"agilidad mental"? —repitió la curiosa frase confundido — Lo que pasa es que eres muy cabezota, solo debes poner más atención—el moreno se encogió de hombros, Koushiro tenía razón— como sea, ya debo irme, no le avise a mamá que me quedaría y debe estar preocupada— se levantó guardando sus útiles escolares dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca, Tai salió de su estado de relajación en su silla para seguirlo

—Oye Izzy, ¡Espera! no te vayas tan rápido

—Te digo que tengo hambre Tai.

—Yo también tengo hambre sabes, si quiere podemos comer algo en el Snack de la esquina

—Te digo que no, mi mamá debe estar esperándome para comer

—Pues llámale, ten te presto mi teléfono, no creo que esté tan preocupada— Izzy levantó una ceja, algo no estaba bien; Tai lo miró nervioso, había hablado de más — quiero decir, ya eres grande.

— Ya entiendo…— dijo entrecerrando los ojos, Tai se sobresaltó y comenzó a sudar.

Izzy recordó lo que había escuchado en casa de Sora el mes pasado

* * *

—_No podemos dejar que pase lo del año pasado, nos descubrió asquerosamente, tenemos que pensar en algo diferente — decía Sora al resto_

— _¿Qué tal si lo dejamos descansar de fiestas? no parecen gustarle tanto, podríamos mejor darle un buen regalo entre todos. —propuso Hikari_

— _¡Me parece una excelente idea! ¿Qué tal un ordenador nuevo? la otra vez lo vi mirando uno en un aparador— Respondió con ánimos el de anteojos_

—_No sean aguafiestas chicos, somos sus mejores amigos, debemos organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños—insistió Tai_

— _Pero…_

— _Tai tiene razón, no se hable más, va a ir y le va a gustar. —sentenció Yamato finalizando el caso_

— _¿Y qué tal que si se la preparamos unos días antes de su cumpleaños? así no sospechara..._

* * *

Fue lo último que escuchó decir a Sora antes de tener que salir huyendo por miedo a ser descubierto.

Estaba seguro, que era justo eso lo que pasaba, su cumpleaños era la próxima semana pero indudablemente al llegar a casa los chicos estarían esperándolo con sombreros de burro y un gran pastel, su mamá debe haberles ayudado, al menos el pastel será sabroso.

—Oye Izzy — dijo Tai sacándolo de sus recuerdos — si no quieres que vayamos al snack... ¿crees que podrías devolverme el videojuego que te preste la semana pasada? es que, iba a verme con unos camaradas de la escuela que querían jugarlo y... este. —Izzy sonrió comprensivo, sin duda, hacia lo que podía a para distraerlo hasta que alguien le mandara el mensaje que dijera "todo está listo" o algo así.

— sabes, hace mucho calor ¿no crees? ¿Qué tal que pasamos por unos bollos y después probamos ese juego de video un rato?—está bien, le ayudaría un poco a ganar tiempo— o si quieres te puedo seguí explicando las ecuaciones.

Los bollos estaban deliciosos y el mensaje profetizado por Izumi llegó rápido, llegaron a su casa y todos vestían sombreritos de fiesta, o sombreros de burro como le joven geek les llamaba, puso cara de sorprendido y todos se veían muy satisfechos; no era como que las fiestas fueran su cosa favorita en el mundo, pero cuando estaba con sus amigos todo era bueno, se habían empeñado mucho y se sintió afortunado; el ordenador le hubiera gustado más, pero cuando descubrieran su precio, se darían cuenta que ni con todos sus ahorros completarían para pagar algo así. Debía admitirlo, esta vez sí que se habían esforzado por que fuera una fiesta sorpresa, pero Koushiro Izumi no era un chico fácil de sorprender, no señor.

"Ding-dong" sonó la campanilla de entrada.

— ¡la pizza!, ¡rápido Matt dame el dinero!—grito desesperado el líder del grupo

— ¿que yo te lo de? ¿Qué rayos le hiciste al tuyo? yo pagué las botanas ¿recuerdas?

— Pero yo compre los bollos—decía Tai casi chillando

— ¿bollos? ¿De qué hablas Yagami?

"Ding dong", se volvió a escuchar, Izzy se cruzó de brazos resignado— yo la pagaré— dijo sacando su billetera de su bolsillo y dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Ding-dong" — ¡ya voy!

— No Izzy espera, yo abro, ya conseguí el dinero

— Así déjalo Tai, no te preocupes —dijo el cumpleañero sonriendo resignado

— ¡te estoy diciendo que no! — dijo jalando de un pie al pelirrojo para que no recogiera la pizza y haciéndolo caer

—Tai suéltame ¡¿estás loco?!

"ding- dong"

— Los dos están locos ya dejen de pelear— Matt pasó encima de ellos y abrió la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Hola!... ¡¿Matt?! — una hermosa castaña le saludo muy confundida. — ¿Tai, Izzy?—dijo reconociendo a los del suelo. Izzy y Tai abrieron los ojos como plato, seguían en el piso uno arriba del otro después del ajetreo.

— ¿Qué está pasando chicos?— Takeru se asomó y los demás detrás de él.

— ¿¡MIMI!? —gritaron los 7 al unísono, aquello sí que era una sorpresa para todos.

La chica era el alma de las fiestas estaba en medio de todos los reunidos, contaba anécdotas recientes de Nueva York todos reían y la miraban con interés. Koushiro estaba completamente asombrado, él estaba recargado cerca de la entrada a la cocina observando desde lejos; la llegada de la chica sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa, Tenía ya 5 años viviendo en N.Y. y casi 2 sin aparecerse ante ellos y considerando todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado la última semana… el...

La pizza llegó y Yamato término pagándola, luego comieron del exquisito pastel que preparó la madre de Izzy, al final jugaron un juego que propuso Kari, uno donde todos se ponían un carta con un nombre en la cabeza y trataban de adivinar quienes eran. Jou jamás pudo adivinar que era Chester Cheetos y terminó siendo la comidilla de todos. La noche llegó rápido y los chicos comenzaron a irse en grupos de dos y tres.

— ¡Gracias por todo muchachos! Fue muy divertido —dijo Koushiro sinceramente, despidiéndose de Hikari y Tai que fueron los últimos en irse. Fue a sentarse al sofá al lado de la castaña, quien veía la televisión. —ya es muy tarde, ¿segura vendrán por ti? —pregunto sumamente nervioso.

—No —dijo con seguridad y Koushiro se sobresaltó —acompáñame a casa.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, Mimi no dejaba de hablar de lo contenta que estaba de volver. Ya tenía planeado llegar para las vacaciones de verano, pero se las arregló para poder salir de la escuela con dos semanas de anticipación, y es que en América no eran tan estrictos con los estudios y ciertamente sus padres tampoco.

—Sabes Izzy— se detuvo y cambió su tono de voz —si leí tu correo electrónico de la semana pasada, siento mucho haberte mentido cuando me lo preguntaste. — el joven se sobresaltó y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza de la vergüenza, ciertamente hubiera preferido que ese mail se perdiera o algo así.

— ¿ah sí? —se atrevió a decir con voz temblorosa, ¿cómo diantres se le ocurrió confesarse por correo electrónico? ah sí, creyó que no volvería a verla nunca…

—Tengo una queja al respecto

— ¿Queja? — ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Quién se queja de una confesión?

— ¿por qué por email? ¿Por qué no pudiste decírmelo a la cara?—los ojos de Koushiro estaban cuadrados

— ¿Es un chiste?, Mimi... Tengo 2 años sin verte y no soy tan adinerado como para poder ir a América a confesarte mis sentimientos, además no me dijiste que vendrías, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera esperado.

—Quería llegar para tu cumpleaños y que fuera una sorpresa, pero fui yo quien resultó sorprendida, ¿a quién se le ocurrió adelantar la fiesta? —dijo entre risas

—A mí me sorprendió tu llegada, la fiesta no, los chicos son muy obvios —rieron juntos y después guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

—Sabes, siempre he pensado que las relaciones a distancia no sirven—Izzy sintió que tiraban su corazón desde lo más alto del edificio que estaba frente a ellos— Eso de las computadoras no se me da nada bien...

—Entiendo...no tienes que decir más— dijo triste y le dio la espalda. Mimi lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo verla de frente nuevamente, tomo el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus dos manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonreían, Mimi segura de sí misma, Izzy con cara de idiota.

—…por eso, esta vez voy a quedarme en Japón.

* * *

Y bueno, espero por lo menos les haya sacado una sonrisa, gracias por leer.


End file.
